


Not Like Her Daydream

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine Kishi has daydreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Her Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



She’d had daydreams about what it might be like to kiss Charlie Thomas. It was only natural, she told herself, as they had spent much of their lives across the street from each other.

In elementary school, they’d walked to school together, and had eventually shared the duty of walking with younger siblings.

In middle school, she had imagined Charlie when other girls giggled about playing Spin the Bottle and other games. 

In high school, they had each been involved in different activities, but Janine had still allowed herself the occasional daydream. It didn’t hurt anyone, she told herself, and it wasn’t as if she was pining away for the guy she could never have. She dated, when dates were available, even if that was not as often as she liked.

Even after high school, the daydream had never gone completely away.

But she had never imagined being at a baseball game, with a crowd surrounding them, for that kiss.

It wasn’t her first kiss, of course. There had been others. But this one…this one had been better than she had ever allowed herself to daydream – his lips warm against hers, his hand touching her cheek, her neck. She had also never imagined how their eyes would meet, how it would feel to have him smile at her before kissing her again.

The roar of the crowd made Janine think they were missing an important part of the game, but Charlie didn’t seem in any hurry to stop.

When they broke apart this time, she felt Charlie start slightly, as he looked away from her. She followed his gaze, and realized why there had been a roar from the crowd.

Their first kiss had been on the big screen.

She had definitely never imagined a kiss that thousands of people saw.

But she wouldn’t trade it for all her daydreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the Charlie/Janine snippet!


End file.
